


back 2 u

by hoodieszn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, anyways im excited for wayv's debut, idk i was sad when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodieszn/pseuds/hoodieszn
Summary: lucas loves his girlfriend but sometimes his girlfriend doesnt love herself





	back 2 u

**Author's Note:**

> i was a little sad when writing this :/ just one of those days you know

The guys always clowned lucas for being soft for his girlfriend, but he couldn't help it when it came to her. She was the light of his life and he wouldn’t know what to do without her; he has heard what people think of him, but she reasures him every waking moment that he is more than what people say. 

“Don’t live your life based on the standards of other people,” she had told him one night as they were on a walk.

And in that moment he knew he was in love with her, no matter how much shit he gets from his friends. He remembers going to johnny to talk to him about his feelings for his girlfriend, “i think i am in love with her,” he told his older friend.

“That’s great to hear,” johnny said, patting him on the back, “but don’t rush things alright.”

Taeyong has warned him before not to let her distract him, but it was the exact opposite when it came to her. She helped him with his studies and encouraged him to do good in school. Like he’s said, he wouldn’t know what to do without her and he never wants to.

But not everything is smiles and sunshine when it comes to any relationship. They fought, like any other couple, but it never got to the point where they thought about breaking up. Those who know lucas know that he has the personality of a beagle puppy, so when he told his friends who he liked they were surprised. Before she met lucas she was a very gloomy person and his friends were confused as to why a happy person like lucas could be attracted to a dark cloud like her. 

“You guys don’t know anything about her, maybe something happened for her to be that way,” he said one day after being fed up with his friends. 

“She has been through a lot,” yuta said.

All of their friends looks at him, “you know her?”

“I know her brother,” he said, “they’ve been through a lot.”

A while after they started dating, she finally opened up to him. “I hope you know that you are not the only important man in my life.”

Lucas gave her a confused look, “taeil,” she said, “he’s my best friend, my hero and role model, he is the man who helped raise me into the person i am today.”

Lucas understood that and respected it. He gave her a small smile, “you turned out great.”

“I wasn’t always this amazing,” she chuckled, “taeil and i, we lost our parents at a young age. Drunk driver rammed into the car, all four of us were in it, but only we survived. Taeil wouldn’t outright admit it, but it is the reason why he doesn’t drink.”

“Was it hard,” lucas asked quietly, “to live without them?”

She nodded, “we got stuck with an aunt and uncle we didn’t even know we had. They weren’t what you call, responsible adults. They would leave us for days, so it was the same as not having any parents at all, but when taeil turned 18 we moved out.” 

She had begun tearing up, “he worked so fucking hard; three jobs, managed to go to school and graduate with high marks plus taking care of me. When the car slammed into us, it hit my side and i broke a leg, some ribs and punctured my kidney. They said i flatlined a few times on the way to the hospital, i was only eight.”

They stopped walking, lucas holding her tight as he told her she didn’t have to continue. “I’m so fucking glad you made it. I don’t know what i would have done if i wouldn’t have met you.”

“Wong yukhei,” she said holding his face in her hands, “you are too good for this world and i sometimes fear that you deserve better.”

That was the focus of many of their fights; she would always tell him that he could do better, “a nice girl who doesn’t have so many problems.”

He would get mad, “everyone has problems! I have problems, mark has problems, hell even taeyong has problems.”

But they would both get over it, always coming back to each other in the end.


End file.
